


The Perfect Night

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Anxiety, Awkward First Times, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Embarrassment, Eventual Communication, First Time, Lack of Communication, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscommunication, Premature Ejaculation, Sexy Times, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, but holy hell do they fight it, inner thoughts of an anxious mind, they both confess and get it on, virgin bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Edge and Rus are celebrating their first anniversary; they’ve been dating an entire year! They’ve made an unspoken decision that tonight will be the night; the first time they have sex. They both think that the other has sexual experience, but in reality they’re both flustered virgins. Surely things will go smoothly and there will be no misunderstandings or mistakes of any kind, right?
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	The Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just needed an excuse to write some spicyhoney virgin bois getting laid.
> 
> I feel like I need to warn that this shifts around in POVs a bit. Each of these boys has something to say, but it all narratively builds on top of what the other has to say, so I have to switch around for the reader to understand what the boys are doing and why they’re doing it. I hope that makes sense. 
> 
> They’re both clueless and making assumptions they have no right making. If they were smart, they would have talked about this long before, but apparently they’re not smart. Idiot boys in love, le sigh.
> 
> Also, a special thanks to SansyFresh for the initial idea of virgin bois.

Edge looked around the room, his critical gaze searching for anything out of place. Everything seemed to be in order. He sucked in a deep breath and scowled; the air smelled heavily of the cleaner he’d been using all afternoon. 

It didn’t bother him, but the person he was expecting to arrive within the next few hours had complained about it more than once. 

So Edge took a moment to open a few windows before he sprayed some sweet-smelling air freshener and lit a candle to help mask the chemical cleaner scent. Once that was done, he looked around again. 

The living room was absolutely spotless. He’d scrubbed the couch, shampooed the carpet the day before and vacuumed and extra time this afternoon, dusted every single inch of the place, every nook and cranny. 

He’d done the same in the kitchen, the hallway, his bedroom, the whole house basically. If Red was living here, he’d have at least invaded to clean up enough so that any strong odors were taken care of. Since Red was living on his own these days, the room that had once been his was now his home office, and while he was pretty certain that Rus wasn’t going to be stepping foot in there, he’d cleaned it just as thoroughly anyway. 

After one last tour of the house to make sure that everything was up to snuff, Edge headed to the kitchen to begin dinner. 

* * *

Rus looked up and down the aisle, trying to remember what Blue had said and some of the things he’d learned from Edge. There were certain wines that were supposed to go well with almost anything, and since he had no idea what Edge was making for dinner, he wanted to get that. 

Blue had named off three different wines he could choose from. The trouble was that Rus couldn't remember a single name. 

He was too nervous.This night meant a lot for both him and Edge, and while it hadn’t been spoken, he was pretty sure they were going to take their relationship to the next level tonight. It was their first anniversary. A year ago today, they had started dating. 

Rus swallowed hard and made himself stay on task. He was already nervous enough about tonight; he sure as hell wasn’t going to make himself look worse by being late.

“okay, so that bottle is three dollars,” he mumbled to himself, “that’s too cheap, right? don’t wanna go too cheap. this one’s six dollars. could be okay; it sounds kinda fancy.” He picked up the bottle and looked at it for a second. Another one caught his eye. “oh, that one is twelve. i have enough, right? yeah. it should be better than the six dollar one.” He put the bottle back and picked up the twelve dollar one. 

At the register, he smiled nervously at the cashier and did his best to limit his fidgeting. This was gonna be okay. This was just an incredibly important date that he couldn’t fuck up if he wanted to keep dating Edge. That was all. No big deal. 

After making his purchase, he left the store and took a deep breath before teleporting to Edge’s front lawn. 

* * *

A knock on the front door caused Edge to startle, magic sparking at his fingertips. He shook his head at himself; he was expecting Rus, there was no need to be on alert. 

And yet, he found he was far more nervous than he’d let himself acknowledge. This was a very important date, and Rus was expecting things. He’d been so patient, waiting for Edge to catch up, and Edge was pretty damn certain Rus wasn’t going to wait much longer. He wouldn’t force, Rus wasn’t like that, but Edge wouldn’t blame him one bit if he moved on. 

The trouble was that Edge had no experience. Nothing. He’d never even kissed another person before Rus. Oh, he wanted Rus. That was the furthest thing from an issue, but his desire didn’t suddenly make him aware of what he should do to please his datemate. 

And it wasn’t like he could go somewhere to get experience, not after they started dating. Perhaps he should have thought about that before he’d asked Rus out. It simply hadn’t crossed his mind, not a single time until suddenly it did. 

Another knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, and Edge went to answer the door. 

As expected, Rus stood there smiling his goofy grin. 

“hey, lover,” he said with a wink. “brought you something.” He thrust a bottle at Edge, and Edge fumbled to take hold of it before it could fall to the ground. 

Edge smiled as best as he could. It was wine, that much was obvious, but he hadn’t even been aware this brand was still in business. It was cheap and bitter and wouldn’t go well with anything he’d made that night at all. 

“Um, thank you,” Edge managed. “Please, come in.” He stepped back to let Rus in. 

Rus did, stopping to lean in and press a quick kiss to Edge’s mouth. 

“damn, it smells good in here. i already knew you were an excellent cook, but it smells like a restaurant.”

Edge couldn’t help the blush that warmed his cheekbones. If absolutely nothing else, he had his culinary skills going for him. Maybe that would be enough. 

“Thank you. Are you hungry?”

The look Rus flashed him was most definitely hungry, but not for food. “oh, yeah. starving.”

Edge swallowed. “Good.” He stepped around Rus and gestured to the coffee table where a small platter was set up. “For an appetizer, I made goat cheese poppers with honey. They’re quite good. The main course will be ready in about fifteen minutes.”

The two sat down on the couch together, and Edge tried to make sure he didn’t seem too stiff. He leaned back and watched as Rus picked up a popper and bit into it. Rus groaned in satisfaction and a string of mostly melted cheese stayed connected as he pulled the uneaten half away. He chuckled a bit, then put the rest of it in his mouth. 

“those are really good. want a taste?” Rus leaned in. 

Edge took the opportunity to kiss him, enjoying the lingering taste of cheese and honey in Rus’ mouth. For a moment, the kiss they shared were no more needy than any other kisses, then suddenly Rus groaned and pushed himself forward, forcing Edge back against the couch cushions, and got onto his knees next to Edge. His arms wrapped around him as he moved to straddle Edge’s legs. 

Oh, fuck, he wanted this. He wanted this so badly and he wanted to give in and just let Rus show him what to do. 

The timer in the kitchen going off interrupted them, and Edge felt Rus startle with the sound. He pushed Rus back just enough to breathe out a vague apology. 

“I can’t let it burn,” he mumbled. Not tonight. Tonight needed to be perfect. 

Rus slipped off him and to the side, and Edge hurried to get up and to the kitchen before Rus could see the evidence of just how much Edge wanted him glowing in his pants. It was embarrassing; he should have more control over himself and his magic. 

In the kitchen, he turned off the timer and took a second to breathe and collect himself before he got to work. 

* * *

Rus stared after Edge, his cheekbones bright with embarrassment. He’d come on too strong. He knew Edge wasn’t going to forgo dinner plans just to fuck him, and yet being pushed away like he had in favor of cooking was not a great boost to his ego. 

Edge was a formal, old-fashioned kind of guy, and this wasn't just some random date. This was their anniversary. Of course Edge was going to want everything to be perfect. Just because Rus was desperate didn’t mean Edge was going to put his standards aside. 

But what was going to happen later, after dinner was eaten and seduction was under way? Rus knew that no matter what parts he ended up working with, he wasn’t going to last long. Was Edge expecting an all-night experience? That was what couples did on anniversaries, right? And how was he going to tell Edge that this was actually his first time ever? 

He couldn’t say that. Not to Edge. How in the hell had he lasted a year in this relationship? Edge demanded perfection in every single aspect of his life, and yet he’d chosen Rus, the most imperfect monster there was. Did he think Rus had experience? Probably. Rus was a flirt, but despite the rumors about him, that didn’t mean he spread his legs to everyone that flirted back.

Fuck, this was going to end horribly. He just knew it. Edge was going to realize tonight that Rus wasn’t what he’d advertised. If Rus was lucky, he might be let down gently. 

No, Edge cared about him; Rus knew that. Edge might be a lot of things, but a careless partner wasn’t one of them. He’d be kind enough to let Rus stay the night as planned, probably out on the couch, and then they’d break the news of their relationship ending tomorrow sometime. 

Then again, there was another possibility. 

Some of the monsters he flirted with had turned him down harshly, saying they preferred virgins. It didn’t matter much that Rus hadn’t been serious about flirting, and he never told a soul that he was, in fact, a virgin. 

Maybe...maybe Edge wouldn’t mind so much? Maybe he’d be pleasantly surprised to find out that he would be the one Rus meant it with?

Oh, he hoped so. 

He still wasn’t eager to tell the truth. 

As he waited for Edge to finish getting their dinner set up, he ate a few more poppers and looked around. 

* * *

It took Edge far too long to finish setting up. He let himself get lost in the details, pushing his nerves away like he always did in favor of something he could control. The moment he finally convinced himself that each plate was as done as it was going to get, his hands began shaking again. 

He swallowed against his anxieties and took the plates to the little alcove attached to the kitchen where he’d set up a small, more intimate dining table. After setting them down, he lit the candles in the middle and took a step back to admire his handiwork. 

It was the picture of a romantic dinner. Nodding to himself, he went to get Rus. 

Rus was on the couch when Edge entered the living room. He had eaten almost half of the poppers and was looking around the room the way he did when he was bored out of his mind. 

Edge winced; what a great way to start such an important date, he thought to himself. Rus wasn’t much a fan of cooking and his thoughts on the presentation of a meal began and ended with how he would eat it, but that wasn’t really the point. Edge could have at least offered to let him help. He didn’t have to leave his boyfriend out here by himself.

The moment Rus noticed Edge there, he hopped to his feet and smiled. Edge smiled back, relieved that he didn’t seem upset. 

“is the food ready?” Rus asked, stepping up to Edge’s side. 

“Yes. I hope you're still hungry?” He had thought about them sharing those poppers, not making Rus eat them on his own. 

But Rus nodded. “i’m always hungry for what you make, you know that.”

Doing his best to hide his blush, Edge took Rus’ hand and led him through the kitchen to the table he’d set up. He pulled Rus’ seat out for him and adjusted it as he sat. 

“I’ll be right back; I’m just going to grab the wine.”

“but it’s right there,” Rus pointed at the bottle he’d brought that was sitting on the counter. 

Edge had to think fast. “Yes, but I’m afraid that won’t go well with our dinner tonight. I’ll plan a special meal to go with that, and for tonight we’ll have one that I picked out, is that okay?” He wasn’t sure what would go with a wine like that, but he did know he could figure something out. 

Rus smiled and winked. “sounds great, lover.” 

Edge nodded and went to get the wine. 

* * *

Dinner was, in a word, extravagant. Rus stared at his plate for a minute while Edge went to get the wine they’d be drinking, trying to decide how he was going to start.

Edge had made filet mignon with caramelized shrimp and bacon-wrapped asparagus. Each portion was settled beautifully on the plate with some kind of sauce drizzled prettily over everything. Even if Rus didn’t already know Edge and how much work he put into everything he did, he would have been able to tell that he’d spent some time making their dishes look as artful as possible. 

It was a little silly, sure, but Rus would never say that. Edge took pride in his work, and just because his brand of art was one that got destroyed quickly didn’t mean it was any less important. 

Edge came back with a bottle of wine settled in a small metal bucket of ice. He poured two glasses, then took his seat opposite Rus. 

Just before Rus could forget himself and just start eating, Edge cleared his throat and reached out to take his hands over the middle of the table. 

“Happy anniversary, Rus,” he said softly. 

Rus smiled, his soul swelling with love. “you too. it’s been a great year.”

“It has. Thank you for staying with me. I know I can be a bit prickly sometimes, but I love you, and I want to continue showing it to you for the next year, and hopefully many more after that.” He lifted Rus’ right hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

Rus squeezed his fingers. “i could say the same about me, y’know? i’m not the easiest person to get along with, but we’ve both put a lot of effort into this relationship. and i love you too, so much.” 

Edge pulled his hands back and picked up his wine. “To many more years,” he said softly, his eye lights gleaming with such tender love that Rus honestly felt a little choked up. 

“to many more years.” Rus took his wine and gently clinked it against Edge’s before they both took a sip. “can i eat now?”

Edge chuckled. “Yes, you can eat now.”

Rus went to pick up his fork only to realize that there wasn’t one. Had Edge actually forgotten something so important?

“uh, edge?” He looked up to see Edge smiling at him. 

“Yes?”

“don’t we need...i dunno...forks or something?”

He half expected Edge to curse at himself or even just go get them, but he didn’t. “Only if you really want them. I figured you might enjoy some finger foods tonight.”

Before Rus could ask what he meant by that, Edge picked up one of his shrimps with his fingers and held it out for Rus. When Rus didn’t do anything, still trying to process, Edge leaned forward a little further and grinned. 

“Open up,” he goaded, going so far as to press the shrimp against his teeth. 

Rus opened his mouth and let Edge feed him. The reality of what was happening finally hit him; his boyfriend, who so loved cleanliness and order and had once actually lectured him about the messiness of eating with fingers, had served them both finger foods because he knew Rus would love it. 

How the hell has he gotten so lucky?

“holy shit, that’s good,” he mumbled through a mouthful. He quickly picked one up from his plate and fed it to Edge. Their eye lights met as Edge opened his mouth, letting his tongue come out to lick extra sauce off Rus’ fingertips. 

Dammit, he loved Edge. 

They continued to feed each other, and somehow Edge produced some utensils to cut up the filet mignon, but even then they fed each other by hand. Edge never once complained about getting drips of sauce on his shirt or having sticky fingers. It was amazing. 

After they’d finished eating, Rus helped Edge clean up. He knew Edge probably expected him to leave the dishwashing all to him, but no. Not tonight. Tonight, Rus was going to prove once and for all that he could be useful. Granted, he’d proven that many other times in the past, but if there was a night to show Edge he didn’t mind helping, then it was tonight. 

The dishes washed and put in the strainer to dry, Edge turned to pin Rus against the counter, his arms on either side of him. 

“I made some chocolate covered strawberries for dessert, if you’re interested.” He leaned in and kissed him, deeply. 

Rus lifted his arms to hold on, wrapping them around Edge’s shoulders as they kissed. He was heating up fast, so very ready to go to Edge’s bed and forget about food for the rest of the night. 

But Edge pulled back only a moment later. They were both breathing heavily, and Rus was sure he wasn’t imagining the extra heat pouring off his boyfriend. 

“Or…” Edge cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “Or we can do something else, if you’d like.”

That was code, wasn’t it? Rus was sure that was a code, but he just wasn’t sure if he needed to say outright that he wanted to have sex or if he was supposed to be less brazen about it. He didn’t know the code language; what was he supposed to say?

Okay, he needed to stay calm. He needed to make sure he didn’t come across as too desperate or needy, but also that Edge knew what he wanted. He leaned in and kissed Edge softly. 

“can we maybe go to your bedroom?” he asked, merely a whisper. 

He felt a shudder go through Edge’s bones before he stepped back and nodded. “Yes, of course.” He took Rus’ hand and kissed his knuckles. He seemed to deliberate over something for a second before he tucked away his indecision and began to lead Rus away.

* * *

Edge was close to panicking.

He wanted this. He’d prepared as much as he possibly could for this. He had no fucking idea what he was doing. 

He took Rus up the stairs to his bedroom and shut the door. He stopped, unsure if that was the right thing to do. Was it silly to shut the door if they were the only ones in the house? It would probably be weird if he opened it back up, right?

Yeah, it would be weird. He didn’t.

Instead, he turned to Rus who looked like he wanted to pounce. Fuck, he’d been waiting so long for this, and Edge was just now realizing he wasn’t going to last very long. Just the way Rus was eyeing him made him feel a little too hot. 

Rus stepped up to him and pressed him back against the door, his arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as he leaned in and kissed him hard. Edge’s arms automatically held him back, pulled him in as close as he could get. A soft moan escaped Rus’ throat, deep and needy, and Edge found himself trying to grind against him, one hand dipping down to his hips to pull him in hard. 

Rus gasped and lifted a leg, trying to wrap it around Edge’s hip. 

“oh, thank god.” 

Edge stopped for a second, pushing Rus back just enough to look at him. “For what? Are you okay?”

Rus chuckled a little and nodded. “i’m good, baby. i just wasn’t sure what you might wanna...y’know, what you wanna work with, and i wasn’t sure how to ask what you want me to make. that kinda answers that question.”

Edge nodded, so relieved that Rus wasn’t upset that his magic had formed without much prompting. He was a little embarrassed that he hadn’t thought to ask first, but he was sure he’d get over it. 

Rus let his leg down and stepped back, a sultry smile on his face as he began moving slowly in the direction of the bed, his hands gripping Edge’s shoulders as he went. Edge’s hands never left Rus’ hips. When they reached the bed, Rus stripped off his shirt before he let himself fall backward onto the mattress. 

Edge managed to remember that he needed to kick off his shoes and take off his button-up overshirt before he crawled onto the bed next to Rus. He held Rus tightly but let him lead their movements as they shifted to lay with their heads on the pillows. He let himself get pushed to his back, his hands exploring Rus’ ribs and spine as he climbed on top, still kissing wildly, and straddled him. 

And then he started thrusting, moving his hips over Edge’s in the most perfect rhythm, and Edge couldn’t help but move with him. 

They’d never made it this far before. He’d never felt anything so incredible, and he was quickly losing himself to Rus’ body over his. Suddenly, it was too much. He was too close. 

“Rus…” He tried to push Rus back, to get him to stop, but he only whimpered and thrust again, harder. 

Edge hissed. “Wait, fuck...”

It was too late. Only a moment later, Edge’s body tightened as an orgasm rocked through him. He clutched Rus close, crying out in pleasure as his hips rocked desperately against Rus’ body. 

The moment it began to recede, Edge realized what had happened. His face burned with embarrassment; he hadn’t even had a chance to undress yet! 

“what…” 

Edge forced himself to open his eyes, and the look of confusion on Rus’ face was too much. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered miserably. Rus didn’t even try to stop him as he wriggled out from under him and went into the bathroom attached to his room. He shut the door and did his best to ignore his brightly burning face in the mirror. 

How could he have let that happen? He had more control over his magic than that! At least, he thought he did. 

And Rus...what did he think? All this time he’d waited for Edge to catch up to him, and he really thought he had, but apparently he was wrong. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t going to be able to please Rus the way a partner should. 

He knew Rus loved him. He never doubted that; their relationship wasn’t based on the eventuality of sex. But that didn’t mean too much in the long run. Edge had seen couples fall apart because of issues in the bedroom. Rus had needs, and Edge knew now he wasn’t going to be able to satisfy them. 

* * *

For the second time that night, Rus stared after Edge in utter embarrassment. 

He’d made that same exact mistake earlier, came on too strong, but this time he didn’t stop when Edge told him to. He’d been overwhelmed with all different sensations, each a brand of pleasure he’d never experienced before. That wasn’t a good excuse; he should have been able to stop when Edge said stop. 

But then it had happened. At first, Rus didn’t understand. All he knew was that he would never be able to get enough of Edge holding him so tightly and the sounds of his pleasure as he rocked into Rus. It was so incredible, but then it stopped. 

Like an absolute idiot, Rus didn’t realize what had happened until Edge got up and left. 

He didn’t know how the pieces fell together, but somehow they did, and he knew Edge had just creamed his pants. 

Rus’ first reaction was to feel powerful; he’d been able to make Edge feel so good he’d come early. It was good. It meant good things. It meant Rus was going to be able to please Edge in the bedroom and they’d have a good sex life. 

Except that it didn’t mean that at all, because Edge was currently hiding in the bathroom instead of holding Rus while he recuperated and got ready for round two. And that meant that what Rus had done was bad. He should have been paying more attention. He should have stopped the second Edge pushed him back. 

Rus sat up on the bed and tried to think of something he could do to fix this. 

* * *

Sitting on the cold seat of the toilet wasn’t comfortable to begin with, but it was only worse with cooling magic in his pants. Each shift only reminded Edge of what had happened with sticky residue making the fabric cling stubbornly to his bones. 

He didn’t know what he was going to do. He did know that he couldn’t stay in the bathroom all night. Rus deserved better than that. 

A shift of the bedsprings in the other room made Edge look up. Rus was still there? Waiting for him? Fuck. 

Maybe...maybe he could still salvage this somehow? Maybe Rus would give him a second chance? 

Then again, maybe Rus was just waiting for Edge to come out so he could say goodbye. 

With a deep breath, Edge stood up. He grimaced and shifted, trying to get more comfortable. Looking down, he sighed in defeat. There was no escaping this. His magic had seeped through and darkened the front of his pants. He could either remove them completely and make an even bigger fool of himself, or he could try to get through whatever Rus would give him with some form of spoiled dignity. 

Decision made, he didn’t give himself time to change his mind. He quickly stepped forward and opened the door. 

Rus was sitting on the side of the bed and looked over when Edge emerged. He smiled, but it looked sad. Edge’s soul gave a panicked pulse, urging him to beg Rus to forgive him before Rus could say anything about leaving. 

But Rus stood up took a few steps closer, his fingers and eye lights shaking. 

“Please don’t leave,” Edge begged. 

At the same time Edge spoke, Rus blurted, “i’m so sorry, edge!”

There was a second of silence between them. 

“leave? why would i leave?” Rus asked, his voice thin. 

Edge stepped forward and reached out hesitantly. Rus immediately closed the distance, wrapping his arms around Edge instead of just taking his hand. Edge held him tightly, willing him to stay.

“i’m so sorry, baby,” he whispered, his face pressed to Edge’s shoulder. “i don’t know what i’m doing; i’ve never done this before, but i know that’s not an excuse.”

So many thoughts exploded in Edge’s skull, the first being how could Rus possibly think he’d done anything wrong? He kissed the side of his head. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Rus. I’m so terribly sorry; I thought--” 

He stopped abruptly as something else Rus had said caught up with him. He pulled back a bit sharper than he’d intended to. 

“What do you mean you’ve never done this before?”

He probably just meant that he’d never waited so long for a partner before. 

Rus sighed and met Edge’s eye lights sheepishly. “i mean i’ve never...i’m a virgin, edge. never had sex before. i was nervous to tell you; most people with a lot of experience themselves want a partner who knows what they’re doing.” He shrugged and tried to pull away. 

Edge caught him and pulled him in tightly. His confession was like a balm on Edge’s soul. “Rus...love, it’s okay. I’ve never done this either. I know that’s probably obvious now; I couldn’t even control myself long enough to touch you.” 

Rus went still in Edge’s arms, and Edge reluctantly let go when he started to pull away. 

“you...really?” 

Edge swallowed, trying not to get ahead of himself this time. He didn’t know what Rus was thinking and he needed to stop pretending that he did. 

“Really. Is that...okay? I understand if it’s not; you have every right to want a partner with experience, but--” 

Suddenly Rus’ mouth was over his, his arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders again, and Edge just held on and kissed him back. 

* * *

Rus pulled back from the kiss a little dazed. He never would have guessed that Edge was a virgin, even after what had happened. If he’d been experienced as Rus had thought, he’d have gone at least a year without sex, and that would be a lot of pent-up need. But he hadn’t; he was just as inexperienced and flustered as Rus himself.

He smiled at Edge and took a deep, nervous breath. 

“do we still wanna do this tonight?” he asked. He knew his answer. He was still eager and very much ready, but he was prepared to wait longer if Edge needed some more time. 

Edge swallowed thickly and nodded. “I want to. Do you?”

“yeah, i really do.”

They both still stood in the middle of the bedroom, staring at each other. Just as Rus thought he might try to take the lead and pull Edge toward the bed again, Edge tightened his arms around Rus again to pull him in. They both stopped, unsure of which direction to follow.

Edge smiled, his cheekbones glowing dimly with a red blush, and let out an adorably embarrassed laugh. “I don’t know what to do,” he admitted. “I just know I don’t want to let you go.”

Rus leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to Edge’s mouth. “i don’t know what to do, either, but i think we can both agree on what the end goal is here. maybe let’s get naked and lay down?”

Edge agreed, and together they worked to get rid of the rest of their clothing. Rus didn’t let Edge feel bad about what was in his pants; yeah old magic was uncomfortable, but there wasn’t anything disgusting about it. Besides, with any luck, they’d both soon be covered with a lot more magic from the both of them. 

They laid down on the bed again, and Edge pulled Rus up close and kissed him. 

“I’ll try to last longer than five seconds this time,” he said softly between kisses. 

“i’ll try to be a little less eager,” Rus offered. He shivered as Edge’s fingers moved over his ribs and spine, delicately massaging between his bones in all the places that made him melt. 

“Be eager; you’re fucking sexy when you’re eager.”

Rus tilted his head back as Edge kissed along his jaw to his neck, moaning as he bit lightly at his clavicle. He was definitely hot again, his magic stirring heavy in his pelvis and settling into shape with awkward swiftness. 

“oh, edge,” his hips bucked toward his lover without his permission, then his leg lifted over Edge’s. “please, baby...please, i need you.”

As Edge pulled him close, he felt that his magic had already formed as well. 

“Are you ready?” he asked, pulling back just enough to meet Rus’ eye lights. 

Rus nodded and whimpered as his body urged closer to Edge. 

Then suddenly Edge pushed him back, rolling on top of him, and Rus immediately wrapped his legs around Edge’s hips as he reached down to position himself. 

Rus had heard so many things about sex. He’d heard about how good it felt and how close it could make a person feel to their partner. He’d heard that it could be addictive, that it was so important to a relationship, that there was nothing better than sex. 

He’d never heard that it could hurt. 

Edge stopped immediately when Rus gasped wildly, not a single fraction of it from pleasure. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

Rus looked up at Edge, nervous again. “i, um...that hurt,” he said honestly. 

Slowly, carefully, Edge eased his tip back out, wincing as he did. He kissed Rus gently and settled at his side, and Rus was about to ask him what he was doing when he spoke. 

“The one and only time my brother talked to me about this, he may have actually given me something along the lines of good advice.”

It wasn’t much of an explanation, and surely Rus didn’t want to think about Red at a time like this, but then Edge’s fingers were between his legs driving out every thought in his head. 

“Something along the lines of making sure my partner is actual ready and wet enough for penetration. I’m sorry I didn’t think of this sooner.”

Rus whimpered shook his head, attempting to let Edge know it was okay and that he wasn’t upset. He held onto Edge’s arm with one hand while his other hand reached up to curl into the pillow under his head. As Edge touched him, he bucked his hips and spiraled further down into a bottomless pit of need, until suddenly Edge pressed a finger deep inside him. 

“oh, holy fuck!” he cried out, squeezing his sockets shut as he panted and rocked against his lover’s hand. 

“Fuck, you are so gorgeous, Rus,” Edge growled, his voice adding to the need pulsing through Rus’ body. He added a second finger, pumping them slowly and using them to stretch out Rus’ cunt. Then, a third finger, and Rus was sure he’d never felt so full in his life. 

“Can I try again?” Edge pleaded. 

Rus nodded violently, both hands reaching out to pull Edge over him as his legs once again wound around his hips. 

This time, when Edge pressed the tip in, it was nothing but intense pleasure and Rus found himself bucking up to get him deeper inside. He felt the deep vibrations of Edge’s growl as he eased in. He wanted more, so much more, and cried out as his hands grasped tightly at Edge’s shoulders. He was so big, and Rus could only crave more of him, filling him up.

“fuck, edge, baby…”

They both gasped together as Edge began rocking against him, pulling out only a little before thrusting back in. 

“I don’t know how long I’m going to last, Rus,” Edge panted, his thrusts becoming wilder and harder by the moment. “I wanna make you come,” he growled. 

Rus kissed him hard and reached down with one hand to rub at his clit. It was too much, but not enough all at the same time. Edge buried his face in Rus’ neck and growled again as he shifted, thrusting at a different angle, and suddenly Rus was there. His back arched as his soul burst open and waves of pleasure poured over his whole body. 

He felt Edge clutch at him tightly and a new warmth spread inside him as Edge came, his voice a shuddering cry against Rus’ skull. 

As pleasure receded and they came down from their highs, they both laid still for a long moment, panting together as sweat and magic both cooled against their bones. 

Edge finally pulled out, wincing as he did. 

“you okay?” Rus asked, reaching up to cup his face. 

Edge nodded and turned his head enough to kiss Rus’ palm. “I’m good. Just sensitive."

Rus nodded back and let Edge roll off of him. He didn’t go far, only to his back where he then pulled Rus up close and kissed him. 

“We did it.”

“yeah we did.” He kissed Edge again before he settled down and rested his head on his lover’s ribs. Despite them both tripping over each other trying to make it a perfect evening, it had ended up pretty damn nice. 

A bit later, Edge got up and kissed Rus’ skull, saying he’d be right back. Rus didn’t bother trying to question him about where he was going; he was too tired. He just closed his eyes and thought about maybe getting under the covers. 

Before he could make a decision, something warm and wet against his pelvis made him jerk awake. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked over to see Edge smiling at him as he rubbed a warm cloth over his bones. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you, love,” Edge said softly, amusement in his tone. “I just thought we should clean up a bit before we go to sleep.”

He wasn’t wrong. They’d made a mess of themselves. 

Still, he was grateful that Edge was as gentle as he was, because even though his touch was enticing, his bones were still damn sensitive and what could have been painful was only slightly uncomfortable. 

Once Edge was done, he urged Rus to get up and under the covers. He then flicked off the lights and crawled into bed next to him. 

“i really love you, edge,” Rus said under a yawn, snuggling up to Edge’s side. 

Edge chuckled and held him gently. “I love you, too.”

Maybe in the morning they’d explore each other’s bodies a bit more, learn more about how to please each other, how to be together in a more intimate way. 

With that thought, Rus let himself drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Communication is important, you guys! If these idiots had just talked things out like the adults they are, they wouldn’t have found themselves in these awkward situations. They still could have waited for their first anniversary to take the next step and it would have been so much smoother with both of them knowing that the other is just as inexperienced as they are. But noooooooo. Hopefully they’ve learned a valuable lesson.


End file.
